


Blue's Highest Rank

by sintaley



Category: underswap
Genre: Character Death, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drugged Sex, First Time, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sintaley/pseuds/sintaley
Summary: Blue Berry was the best of the best. He was quickly going up the ranks to become part of the Royal Guard. That changed when Blue was introduced to Alphys and Undyne.





	1. Oh Cruel Darkness, Embrace Me.

**Author's Note:**

> I love how listening to a song can completely change my idea for this story. It was first gonna be a full story and all, but throughout downloading music on my phone for a trip im taking, I found a gem.  
> The gem was "Oh Cruel Darkness, Embrace Me" by IAMX  
> So basically that's the song you should listen to while reading this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just listened to this song by IAMX, and it caused this creation.

Blue Berry was quickly working up the ranks. He started on the lowest of the low. Then he met Alphys, and thank lord he did. He was training with her, Every. Single. Day. He didn't really have any prior interactions with Alphys, but out of luck, they bonded quickly and things got straight to the point. 

He had liked his time spent with Alphys, there was never a dull moment, Also he never knew what he was going to do during training. It always changed. It went to dodging attacks one day, to making Tacos in her kitchen the next. There was always something new to learn.

Blue wasn't sure when he met Undyne, but he knew Papyrus was friends with her. Papyrus didn't really get out the house much to hang out with anyone. Only time he went out was when he planned to get black out drunk at Muffets, but other than that, he found Papyrus going to Undyne's lab at random times during the night. He must have had a good reason to get up and go though. It wouldn't have been for nothing.

To Blues surprise, Papyrus actually knew Alphys. They had been friends before Undyne met Alphys. It always amazed Blue how almost everyone knew everyone in the underground. 

Id it wasn't for Papyrus, he wouldn't know half the people he knows now. Papyrus was amazing. If it wasnt for him, Blue wouldn't have a room to sleep in nor have supplies to make food, even though Papyrus was mostly a lazy bum, he was Blue's lazy bum brother. 

"Hey Alphys! Im here for today's training!" Blue couldn't wait for today's training, Alphys had something new in store, and laster on, Papy was going to come over and view their hard work. 

Alphys jumped at the sudden loud voice coming outside her house. She had invited Blue earlier than usual, it wasn't something new shes done, but today she had a reason, and pulling it off wasn't going to be easy. 

"Woah Blue, you scared me! Come on in, I gotta prepare the rest of the supplies."

Blue had already let himself in with the Key she leaves under the door mat. 

"Wow Alphys, this place looks better and better each time we cook! With that being said, what are we making today? More tacos?"

"No, something better. Lets look at the menu."

Blue grabbed the piece of paper with the big letters on it spelling out 'MENU'. It had also been something Alphys did to tease Blue right before they started cooking. It was always Tacos, but he kept up the running gag, just for the giggles of it. 

He unfolded it, revealing what they were going to make today. He eyes shrunk with fear. 

"Today were making you.... Alphys this isnt funny you know!"

He saw Alphys out of the corner of his eye, he could see bright yellow magic coming off from her magically formed weapon. She loved using an axe. He quickly moved out the way, also using his bone attack to dodge it. He moved just in time, any second later, he would have been dust. 

"Ha, nice Blue! You're getting better and quicker with each attack I throw your way. Sorry about my lil joke there, had to do something to get you distracted."

Blue's heart was pounding out of his chest. He knew at one point furing todays training, this would happen. Alphys said she does this to make him become aware of his surrounding at all times, but it still scared him shitless. Alphys could tell that Blue was very shook.

"Oh gosh, im sorry Blue. I should have done it while we were actually cooking. I won't do it again, I swear, just sit down at the table and ill make you some tea."

Blue dis just that. It was great to know Alphys didn't mean any harm, she never does. It was just a small scare, nothing else right?

"Here your tea Blue, again im sorry I did that. I wrote it for the fuck of it, then the idea came to mind where i can do the daily 'scare blue' skit, but it back fired. I truly am sorry Blue."

"No worries Alph. I know its a joke, I just need to stop being a big cry baby about it. Also thanks for the tea. But it's um.. Kinda sweeter than usual. What happened to 'my soul is black so my coffee and tea have to be the same'?" 

"Oh actually its a different type of tea. Undyne gave it to me to try, and right now i can try it. But Blue, lets actually talk about the Guard. You kno--"

Blue couldn't think straight. He felt as if his whole world was spinning. He didn't like it, not one bit. Was it because of how scared he got earlier? Was he having a panic attack? He wouldn't know. He never had one before. 

"Hey Alph. Im sorry but i think I got to cut th-this short. Sorry, it was uhh fun?" Blue was breaking a sweat by now. Maybe he was actually having a panic attack? Also what would he do about ? Papyrus wasn't home yet, and the way he was feeling, he wasn't getting home like this.

Blue looked up at Alphys. Her straight face had been completely gone, covered with a huge grin, starting from one side of her face to the other side. Blue was expecting her to look more freaked out like she had been when she had accidentally hurt him during training, but she stood absolutely still, giving Blue a horrid feeling.

"Oh please blue, what's wrong? Here, if you insist on leaving, let me carry you out the door." she said while walking towards his area. Blue was too freaked out by her fake response. It had seemed practiced, meaning she knew something he didn't.

Blue hesitated, backing away slowly from her, before bolting to the door. Even with how he was feeling, he could sense the danger. He didn't even make it anywhere close to the door, falling down after taking a couple of steps towards the direction. He couldn't move, and felt horribly tired. 

For good measures, Alphys pinned him to the floor, magical axes surrounding him and the exit, if he planned to leave. 

"Alphys? Why? What and why are you d-doing this? I'm sc-scared. Please, if I did anything to hurt you, l-l-let me know. I'll fix it just plea--" Blue had been cut off after he felt Alphys step on his ribcage. It hurt like hell, but he could take it.

"Honestly Sans, I'm sick and tired of you. Im doing this for myself, im just the message man at the point. But other than that, I can't stand you. Did you really think you, out of ALL monsters in the underground, you would be the same rank as me? There are kids, younger than you who have an actual chance of being in the Royal Guard. Sorry blue, you wont get the rank you want. But hopefully, this rank suits you and your lazy ass brother."

By this time, Blue had been trying to pull her leg off his ribcage. She was close to breaking it, and he would rather have a ribcage than none at all. 

"OKAY OKAY OKAY G-GET YOUR LEG OFF!" Blue was struggling at this point. She was going to break it. He didn't want to die by getting stepped on, he was going to die in battle protecting everyone in the underground. 

Alphys showed mercy, slowly lifting her leg off of his ribcage. 

"This is how it's going to work okay Blue? I'm going to knock you out, don't worry, the most that would happen is you get a bruise, and I'll call Papy. You'll find everything out later. Goodnight Blue! Don't let the bed bugs bit." 

Alphys couldn't really be doing this... It was a dream. He had to be. She would never harm him. At this point, hopefully Alphys knocking him out will cause him to wake up from this Nightmare.

Alphys came up to Blue, fist closed, ready to come in contact with his skull. It wasn't long before Blue actually knocked out. 

Lucky for Alphys, the tea did most of the work, all she had to do was get him asleep. All she had to do now was call Papyrus and get him to teleport over to Undyne's lab. 

Talking to people over the phone wasn't the easiest thing to do for her, but hey. She lied to Blue for most of tome they've known each other, so it shouldn't be harder over the phone.

"Pa-Papyrus? Oh thank god! Please come over quick! Its ! H-He fell and hit his head on the table! Come quick!"

Lucky for her, She didn't really have to give much detail regarding where she lived. Sometimes Papyrus would walk Blue home after practice, so he knew the way here. In seconds, a 'pop' noise came from inside her restroom. 

"where is blue? oh my gosh... what happened?"

"I- I don't know! We were about to make Tacos, and he fell! Please take us to Undyne's lab, Im certain she knows what to do! S-she'll help!"

Papyrus didn't even have to think twice, he picked blue from off the floor, and teleported right into the lab. 

Undyne was no where to been seen, and as the looks of it, so was Alphys. That's strange. Alphys was right next to him as he teleported.

"UNDYNE. NOW." Papyrus heard Alphys scream.He couldn't even turn his head before he passed out from whatever they did to him.

Him and blue were up for it when they woke up.


	2. Nature of Inviting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys and Undyne have Blue and Papyrus in captivity. They decide to test an unusual liquid...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to 'Nature of Inviting' by IAMX and it helped me kinda write this chapter.

Blue and Papyrus were limp, laying in the middle of the floor in Undynes lab. They were successful on getting them to the lab, now it was time to put them into separate cages.

Undyne had been working on mixing different chemicals for a while, and this one completely came out of the blue.

While making and mixing different liquids, she created what she calls "HEAT". Why? Simple. She had spilled some onto her my accident, which caused her to go into heat, but in the most horrid way possible. She was burning, hot, and couldn't function correctly, later had to touch herself to make some of it go away. It felt like months till the artificial heat went away, when in all realness, it only was a week long. 

This got her to thinking. Some monsters in the underground were unfortunate to not have any type of heat. She never thought of anything to help them, even though there were many who wanted to experience it, she never knew what she could do to help them. Creating this was in no way meant to be for those people, but she may just have found the right thing for all those poor monsters.

She wasn't sure who she could test it on, but it must be someone low and useless. Cant have someone high in ranks doing such lewd actions. That's when Alphys brought up Blue and Pap. Blue was no where near ready for the guard, nor would he ever be. Pap was a friend of Undynes, so hopefully later on he could understand why she choose him.

Blue was in a sperate cage, and so was Pap. They both looked like living hell. They would wake up soon though. The drug they used foe Blue shouldn't have him knocked out for long, plus it didn't even knock him out fully. Same with Papyrus, except they didnt use the drug on him. 

Placing a glove over her hand, Undyne quickly pulled out Blues and Paps Soul, rubbed said Liquid onto both of them. Not too much, but enough to make it just a little more painful in the long run.

Undyne carefully put them back into where they came from, and could quickly see it take effect. This was great, they both glowed different colors. Blue of course, was glowing Light Blue. Papyrus was glowing a Light Orange. 

She quickly wrote what she saw, and left.

\--------------------

Papyrus has tried many times to let himself enjoy sex. It was something he had always heard of, and being the type of person he was, he found out quickly, sex wasn't for him. He wasn't even sure if it felt good, but the thought of being touched on the soul and down there, made his mind turn and his throat close. Papyrus was never one for lables, but nothing fit him more perfectly than Asexual.

Blue on the hand, was completely different. Blue had never had sex, everytime Heat rolled around, he was very good at taking care of it himself. He was quiet embarrassed to call himself a virgin, but it was true. While sex fascinated him very much, he never met the right monster to do it with. Blue and Pap knew when each other would go into heat. Blue went into heat near April, and Pap went into heat near August. With today being april 1st, it was more than clear, Blue was in heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the short Chapter but I wanted to give you guys something.College had started and Im already backed up with homework, so sorry if I dont post a whole lot like I wanted to. But other than that, Please enjoy!


	3. Stardust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The effect of HEAT can really bring joy to others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk but every time I write a new chapter, I always listen to a song by IAMX on repeat. So this time the song is called 'Stardust' which is also the title of the chapter. Fun fact, Kat Von D sings in that song... Yea enjoy.

Blue woke up with a Jolt. His body ached. He burned. It was unbearable. He had known his heat was close to coming, but this felt worse than his normal heat. Something was wrong. He didn't even notice the fact that he was locked inside a cage.

Blue also didn't know Papy was across the room from him, still asleep from whatever happened when Blue was passed out. From the looks of it, Papyrus was also locked inside a cage. He could smell him. It was weird, he never smelt Papy. From what Blue could tell, he was also in heat. He glowed light orange, kinda looked like cheeto dust. How great.

This wasn't normal. Something was up. Heat shouldn't be this horrid, it was meant to be desirable, even if at the time it happens he has no one to help him. Taking an estimated guess, this was Undyne and Alphys doing. 

Why was Blue so dumb? How did he not know this was bound to happen? He knew something was up with Alphys. She had been cutting time out of training to see Undyne, which was normal, but she would cut out whole hours to go to Undyne's lab. 

Blue began to hyperventilate. Bones rattling with fear, anger and disappointment. He should have seen this coming, he knew many monsters hated him, he just didn't think out of every monster in the underground, it would come out that Alphys hated him too. 

"blue? blue calm down"

Blue looked up from the floor, to see Papyrus awake in his cage. 

"P-papy? Oh gosh don-don't look at me!"

Blue hadn't noticed, but they were both naked. He knew for a fact, this is Undynes doing.

"blue its okay, calm down just listen. i can see, were in heat. its better that we have no clothes on, it would be worse if we had clothes on to be honest."

Damn, why was Papyrus always right.

"Papy, everything hurts.. I-i was already going into heat, but i think s-she did something t-to us! It burns papy!"

Thinking about it, his body was aching for someone to touch him. While being naked did help, there was no gush of air to help him cool down.

"blueberry, i know what she did. she told me about it, it sucks okay? she used what she calls 'heat,' which makes monsters go into heat. look at your soul. she rubbed it onto our souls."

Blue wanted to throw up. He hated people looking at his soul. He already felt stupid without people seeing his soul, but the soul kept hold of the most important memories and feelings, things that shouldn't be messed with.

"Papy, i dont know what to do. Should i just touch myself? I-i want it to go away before she gets here! Oh gosh.... She did it to you too.. Is she..?"

Would she... make them rape each other? Would it be rape? Why else would she do this? Some fucked twisted game? Why?

"bro just keep calm, do whatever they want you to do. she has to have a reason. this cant be for what we think it is. just do what the--"

"Shut your ass up 'pApY,' gosh you both are so fucking annoying."

That was Alphys voice. Blue and Papyrus turned their head to where the voice came from. Alphys and Undyne were standing at the door way, camera in hand, also side some handcuffs. 

"Al? Why? Why are you doing this? Undyne? What's the point? Please just don't go through with whatever you guys are gonna do, and we SWEAR, we will never talk about this okay? I promi--" 

Blue was cut off by Alphys kicking the cage Papyrus was in. 

"Papyrus, tell your shit brother to shut his mouth. I don't want hear his voice. It annoys me, too high pitch."

"just listen blue, you'll be silent okay ?"

"O-okay..."

"How great! Who knew Blue could be such a nice little whore listening to his 'papy' awe how sweet." Undyne had said.

Blue wasn't even fully listening. The growing burn from this fake/real heat was being too much. He was panting like a dog, he needed someone to touch him.

"Are you crying? This is too fucking great! We haven't done anything or told you what you'd be doing and you already bringing out the water works. Well since your already crying, I guess we can tell you what we want you to do. Summon a pussy Blue. Quickly."

Blue did what he was asked. He knew this was going to happen. He didnt want it to happen. 

He formed it as quickly as possible, wanting to get everything over with already. He didn't always summon a Pussy, but it was quiet east to do rather than a dick.

"Greattt. Okay im going to go over there, handcuff you to the cage first, then ill open the door."

Undyne did just as she said. Blue did nothing in protest. 

"Wow Blue, it seems like you WANT this to happen! How fucking great!"

"I do NOT want to do this Al. I dont know what your doing, I want no part in this you fak--"

The cage door opened, he hadn't even realized it till he saw Undyne right in front of him, hand coming into contact with the side of his skull.

He didn't expect to get slapped by Undyne. She was the most shy, and seemed to be the weakest monster, but her hits did land the blow.

"undyne! dont hurt blue please! alphys please, dont do this.... i-i dont know what to do to make you not do this!"

Blue could tell Papyrus was in discomfort from his fake heat. He kept looking around the room, to keep him distracted from the growing burn coming from his pelvis. 

Undyne was done putting on the handcuffs. Blue was in a kind of sitting but laying down position. It wasn't the best, but he could deal with it.

"Wow good point bringing up what you can do. You see here? Blue is really hurting. He needs to be taken care of. Were putting these vibrators. Just one, right above his clit. It should make him go over the edge, even if he doesn't want to, after all this is known as the best toy out there. Lucky find in the garbage dumb. Papyrus, what I want you to do, is when I open your cage, go over to blue, remove the toy, and fuck Blue with everything you have."

Blue already knew this is what they wanted. They knew Pap was Asexual, and blue never having sex, he could 'give better data.'

Blue was pulled outta thought, when this pink egg was taped over his formed clit, and turned on, which he thought was the highest setting. He yelp from the surprise.

"On we go. There we go blue. Highest setting, just like your highest rank. Being a whore. You'll be okay." 

Blue couldn't hold back him moans. This felt really good, it was really fucked up, but he couldn't hold him mouth with his hands due to being restrained. 

"P-p-papyy, d-dont come nea-AH. NeAR me !" Blue had shouted. 

Undyne and Alphys both left the room, leaving a moaning Blue and an confused Papyrus. Undyne had already unlocked Papys door from where they were watching the cameras, but he wasn't sure where.

"blue, i know that feels horrible. i-i know they wont turn it off anytime soon. i wont go over there okay?

Blue couldn't think straight. This was wrong, but it felt great. He never know of all things, a toy could get someone off.

"I'll try papy, b- bUT oH gOSH."

He would finish any of his sentences. He was quiet embarrassed. Every tine heat rolled around, they isolated themselves, never hear the lewd sounds the both made. 

Papyrus felt his sould ting with sorrow. Seeing his baby bro in this bad of a heat, and him not wanting help, made him feel like shit. Blue knew pap was Asexual, so he always avoided him with any questions regarding 'the deed' knowing he wouldn't have the best of knowledge.

The growing burn coming Papyrus pants also felt horrible. It wasn't as bad as a real Heat, but was Heat nonetheless. He usually would never in any way touch himself, but he was really considering it this time. He knew he shouldn't touch himself, that's what Undyne and Alphy's wanted. He thoughts were cut off from Blue loudly moaning, and his body convulsing from this forced orgasm.

Blues mind went white. He didn't remember when he went out, but he sure does remember coming out of this good feeling to back to the toy onto him. It helped his heat fell just a little better, but knowing how persistent Alphys was, he knew he was going to be here for a while.

"blue? are you okay? do you want me to do anything?" Papyrus had said. 

Blue knew this made Papyrus want to vomit, just the idea of Heat made Papyrus have a bitter taste in his mouth, but in all reality, he wanted papyrus right by his side.

Blue nodded his head at what Papyrus had said.

"yes you are okay? yes you need something?"

"botH, OH WOAH STARS"

Blue was coming for the second time in 5 minutes. He knew each and every single time, the pleasure would soon turn to pain. 

"im going to go over there okay blue?"

Blue nodded his head. This was selfish of him, wanting help from his own brother, he knew Papyrus hated this more than him. 

He was awoken from his thoughts by Papyrus being right in front of his face.

"hey blue, i want you to just listen k? they were gonna leave you here with whatever this is, so ill take it off, from there we'll decide if we should get rid of your heat first or mine. got it?"

All blue could do was nod his head yes. He didn't want to open his mouth with this toy still on him.

Papyrus quickly ripped out the tape from Blue's clit. Both the toy and tape was covered with cum. If Blue saw this something like this in Papyrus room, Papyrus would have to sleep right next to it evert night, till he learned his lesson.

Papyrus quickly got off the tap and toy, and threw it across the room.

"blue, i want you to listen again okay? its eaiser for you to.. You know.. Suck me off? Then ill do whatever people fo during sex okay?"

There really was no other way to avoid this. He really hated this. He hated this feeling of fear and displacement, now all blue wanted to do was fall down and dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always write RIGHT before I go to sleep, and a few mins before mysleep pill kick in $o sprry. If this seems like shit bs.


	4. Heartless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Undyne and Alphys watching there every move, Blue and Pap must do everything they want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS PLEASE READ TAGS. TAGS NOW COME INTO PLAY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Papyrus was pretty unsure where to start. He knew he had said he wanted Blue to suck him off first, but he knew he wouldn't like one single piece of this. This was completely wrong in many ways. Blue was his brother, his  _baby brother_. He should have seen this coming. 

While Papyrus was thinking, he was brought out if his daze when Blue whimpered, mouth wide open, probably waiting for Papyrus to stick his shaft in his mouth. 

Papyrus stood up. He actually got up too fast. He held his hand to his mouth. He threw up in his mouth a little bit. It may be the fact that his own brother was going to suck him off, or the artificial heat. 

"Papy? Its okay, we have to do this. Ill be okay."

Blue sounded absolutely sad. Papyrus was used to hearing his brother super excited, and a high pitch voice, not deep and hollow. 

"actually blue, i think ill help you first, your already in heat plus with this stupid shit on our souls, i know its not a good feeling."

"Awe, look at that, Blue has such a good little Papy~. Okay hurry along now" Alphys had said from the glass separating them.

Papyrus got aligned with Blue's pussy, it gave off a very musk smell. He was about to go to town on blue before he was interrupted by Undyne yelling behind the glass.

"Papyrus, before you start, touch Blue's breast, i wanna get the whole experience." 

Papyrus hasn't realized, but Blues full ecto-body was formed. Small little mounds covering where his the top of his ribcage would be.

 Paps hands found Blues breasts, his fingers coaxed Blues nipples, causing the little nubs to rise, aching with every touch.

Blues clit began to throb. He knew this was wrong. His brother was seeing all his junk, touching it as well, but it just felt so good.  Blue didn't realize it, but he began to thrust hips hips with the arousal that was building again inside him.

"Yo paps, talk dirty, this is such a fucking great show to watch!" Alphys said yet again from behind the glass.

"Um, okay... What do you want, my love?” he asked. Paps called everyone love, a running joke in the underground. Since he was asexual, he would never make love, yet he was here about to eat out Blue.

Blue didn't know what to do, all he could do was motion downward with my eyes.

“Um, uhh taste me?” Blue said. 

All papyrus could do was smiled and licked his lips and leaned forward. Blues clit was so engorged it peeked out above the folds of his pussy.

Papyrus exhaled a hot breath on it and Blue gasped at how good it felt.

Papyrus' hot breath was replaced by his warm, wet tongue.

He swirled it in little circles down one side of Blue's pussy and then up the other, never quite dipping it inside him but hard enough that the pressure of every swirl made its way right to his clit.

Blue moaned loudly as he ground his pussy against his mouth. Blue wanted to feel his soft, wet lips encircle his clit.

Blue couldn't stand it anymore. He needed Papyrus. He needed him so badly.

Blue wanted Papyrus to suck it into his mouth while he flicked at it with the tip of his tongue. Blue wanted to feel the wetness of another orgasm drench his lips and chin.  And then Blue wanted to feel his cock inside him. Oh fuck, he needed to have his cock inside him.

Papyrus looked up at Blue, gosh, he looked in total bliss. Blue was drooling, tongue lolled out his mouth, loud and long moans kept coming out his mouth. 

Blue looked down and pleaded with his eyes for Papyrus to make him come. All Papyrus could do was smiled and kept eye contact with him, and then plunged his tongue deep  inside Blue and lapped up his juices and then slid his tongue up to flick at his clit. 

Blue was riding on the edge of an orgasm, and Papyrus was making him ride it, making Blue squirm. 

His legs tingled and twitched as Pap took him close and then backed him away. 

Papyrus couldn't do it. He was going to throw up. He hated everything about this. He had to cover his mouth to make sure he wouldn't throw up on Blue, but he had to continue, he could hear Blue start to cry.

"Blue? its okay, im fine. i just felt sick. i can tell, your almost done, just relax and it should come faster okay? imma continue now."

Papyrus went right back down to licking Blues pussy. All that it took for Blue to finally cum was two small flicks of his pointed tongue, it sent him a blissful jolt of ecstacy. 

Papyrus heard Blue scream with pleasure then felt his juices squirt onto his face. Now he really felt sick. He stood up quickly, holding his hand to his mouth to make sure he got it no where near Blue, and ran to his cage. 

He didn't even make it half way out of Blues cage before he fell to the floor, letting all hell break loose. He started pucking everywhere. Blue colored cum came up, as well as some of food he ate earlier at Muffets. 

He finally stopped after a what felt like hours to the sound of Blue crying. 

"P-papy? Im sorry! Im so sorry! Please! Please forgive me! Im so fucked up, oh gosh... oh my gosh, im going to throw u-" 

Great. Now Blue was throwing up on himself. 

Papyrus stood up, making sure to not step on any of his own vomit to go tend to Blue. Blue must still feel like shit. He had to deal with artificial heat alongside real heat. 

"Blue? im walking up to you right now. dont be sorry buddy, you didnt force me to do this okay? you know stupid Undyne and shit bag Alphys are making us do this. you'll be okay Blue, were in this together."

Papyrus knew Undyne and Alphys was looking at them, but he didn't care. He held Blue as close to his as possible, not caring if his vomit touched him. 

All he wanted to know was why Undyne and Alphys were Heartless people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah sorry this took forever to write. Didn't mean to take like a whole week or 2 away. I missed writing! But this was all written while i was getting surgery lol. Had fun trying to not move while they cut my leg open ha. But like I said, sorry for the wait, i hoped you enjoyed.


	5. Hope of another morning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV of Alphys in first half, Undyne pov in second half

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOY OH BOY ITS BEEN A WHILE AND IM SO SORRY

Alphys knew Undyne and here were fuck up people. Was there really a group of monsters who needed this drug? Nope. None. Reason she was testing it was for her own personal benefit. 

In all reality, the data would now be screwed because little Blue went into heat, causing the data to be wonky. It was fine though, now she and Undyne now had the pleasure of killing Blue right in front of Papyrus eyes. 

"Hey guys! How are you? Not doing too good? Too bad. We have a little special treat for Blue, so move over pApY if you don't want it to happen to you."

Papyrus wasn't moving. He'd said something about being right by Blues side the whole time, I guess this would backfire on him now. He just sat next to Blue, hands on Blues skull, rubbing in circle.

"You wont listen? That's fine. Undyne, go into the area now with the gift."

Alphys opened the door, causing both Papyrus and Blue to jump. Alphys had summoned an arrow, they were going to kill both of them but before they did, she wanted Undyne to take one for the team first. She had to be careful with this type of arrow though, it was strong enough to go through anything, making it the most painful way to die. 

Papyrus had begun to rattle, so had Blue, from the seems of it, they both started to hold onto each other, scared of what happened next.

It wasn't long before Undyne was face to face with both of them, arrow in hand, pointed right between Blues eye sockets. 

"undyne, please... i thought we were friends! you dont have to do this, we can even forget it ever happened. see? weve been through enough, i-please undyne! please please please we will do anything!"

Awe, poor Papyrus was begging for his life, and of course Blue was on the sidelines, never giving a shit about anything. This has really been a great day for them. She couldn't wait to kill Papyrus, the fear in his eyes would be the icing on the cake.

"Undyne? Hurry along! We have stuff to do after this! Don't you want to finish the rest of Mew Mew 2? I'll make some tea if you'd lik- OH SHIT UNDYNE WHAT ARE YOU DOIN--"

Alphys wasn't even able to finish what she was saying. Before she knew it, the arrow was flying her way, already have gone through the glass, and straight into her skull. She collapsed on the floor, quickly turning to dust.

\-------------

Undyne knew this was all wrong. When Alphys first started talking about it, she was all for it, IF the test subject was up to do it. She didn't know it was going to get this out of hand.

The terror in her best friend voice was enough for her to finally turn. She already felt bad, hopefully this would make up for it.

She loved Alphys, but knowing how she truly was, how long would it be till she turned on her? Why not do it now?

Before she knew it, she took the arrow, and threw it where Alphys was. She knew what power this arrow held, and with that knowledge, she hoped it would be just a hit and kill.

She had tears in her eyes, coming down slowly while she heard her love speak one last time before the arrow struck.

"un-undyne! you did it! thank you undyne-- ohmygod thank you so much,,, i dont know why you did what you did but thank you for killing her. can you help me with blue?"

Papyrus had tears in his eyes, tears of joy. He was glad he didn't have to touch any pussys ever again, hopefully Blue felt the same way, of course many classes of therapy were on its way, but finally they could get out.

"I-im so sorry Paps. I- I cant li-live like this!"

Undyne quickly threw the keys that were their way out towards Papyrus. She also threw the keys to the cuffs, the ID that gets you in and out of the Lab, and lab coat towards him. 

Once she was done, she quickly formed an arrow of her own, threw it straight up in the air, and when it came down, it went straight through her, quickly killing her.

Blue and Papyrus were on their own now, never able to get justice for what was done to them, but hopefully they could both go home and forget this ever happened to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually didn't know how to finish this, so there is the bull that came out of my ass! Thanks for being on this trip with me!


End file.
